


Things you said after you kissed me

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Bokuto just wants one more kiss.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/113425442434/bokuaka-14-please), originally a request!

“We have to go, Bokuto-san.”

“Hmm~ One more, please!”

With that, Koutarou kissed Keiji once again, taking his time. His arms around the second year’s waist, he brought him as close as he could. He didn’t want to let him go, even if he knew they had to leave.

Keiji pulled apart and avoided another kiss.

“Bokuto-san, you said ‘one’. And we really have to go.”

“But it’s for luck! You can’t leave your Ace unlucky, right?”

“And exactly how many kisses do you need for luck?” Keiji asked, smiling.

“I’d say an infinity of them but then we’d miss the match. I’ll be satisfied with a few more~”

Keiji sighed but took Koutarou’s face between his hands and kissed him again. He could feel the taller boy’s grin against his lips and smiled. When they pulled apart though, Koutarou’s eyes were sad.

“I don’t want to lose, Akaashi. This is could be our last match together, and I don’t want that. I want to keep playing with you and the others.” He lowered his head. “I don’t want to go… But what if I’m not good enough? I need this luck…”

Keiji frowned. He put his hands on each side of Koutarou’s face and made him look at him in the eyes. But the other avoided eye contact.

“Koutarou.” Keiji called. Surprise made the third year look at him. “You don’t need luck, you never needed luck. You are skilled and in top form. You’re one of the best player in Japan. We’re not going to lose. We won’t lose, because you are here, I’m here and the others are here. We’re going to join the team on the court in a few minutes, and we’re going to win the first match, the second match and all the matches we will have to win. You don’t need luck, Koutarou. You just need to step on the court and trust us as much as we trust you. We are better than any luck you could have. We will play together for as long as it’s possible.”

“Keiji…”

The setter felt his cheeks get warmer but didn’t break eye contact. Koutarou stared at him a moment before grinning. He stood up straighter, better. If Keiji dared to say it, he even looked more pumped up than ever.

“You’re right! I’m so glad I have you, Keiji!” he beamed at the setter. “We’re gonna win and kick all those butts waiting on the other side of the court!”

“Sure we will.” Keiji smiled. “But first we should actually get onto the court to do that, Bokuto-san.”

A smile and a last kiss, and they were heading out for the court.


End file.
